Electrophysiology catheters are used in a variety of diagnostic and/or therapeutic medical procedures to diagnose and/or correct conditions such as cardiac arrhythmias, including for example, atrial tachycardia, ventricular tachycardia, atrial fibrillation, and atrial flutter. Cardiac arrhythmias are a leading cause of stroke, heart disease, and sudden death. The physiological mechanism of arrhythmia involves an abnormality in the electrical conduction of the heart. There are a number of treatment options for patients with arrhythmia that include medication, implantable devices, and catheter ablation of cardiac tissue.